


Promise

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry finally realized his mistake and was ready to fix it...until Wally comes to ask him for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Flashpoint's only going to last so long and after GIVING us Kid Flash, the show's not gonna take him away forever. Here's my take on how we'll get Kid Flash in our normal timeline.
> 
> Also, I don't know why Wally would call himself Kid Flash in the Flashpoint timeline if there isn't another Flash around. I'm theorizing he's THE FLASH of that timeline and proposing my own idea as to how he'll become KID FLASH (Barry's sidekick) in our timeline.
> 
> Finally, I've been keeping quiet about this train of thought that led me to writing this and I really haven't seen anyone else bring up how Flashpoint!Wally's going to feel about Barry erasing the timeline he knows. While I know that Dr. Alchemy and our mysterious speedster are going to be the Big Bads of the Flashpoint timeline, I don't know what their big plan is that's going to eventually cause Barry to stop himself from saving Nora...so I left it ambiguous. However, towards the end of season 2, we were shown MULTIPLE TIMES how much Wally loves speed, wants to help people, and show Barry he was worthy of saving. No matter what timeline, people don't change who they are at heart. Wally knows this. And that's why he asks Barry to do this for him.
> 
> (PS: I don't know if it was someone's theory based on an observation from the trailer or what, but I read that Wally's going to be working for Cisco. And based on Cisco telling Barry "Don't call me [Cisco]"...let's just say I have a little fun with who this new Cisco is towards the end. ;) [And let's also assume that Barry told Wally everything about the timeline he came from.])

Wally ran up behind Barry who was standing at the top of the hill that overlooked Central City. This was it. Barry was going to undo…everything—everything that Wally knew, loved, and cherished. He didn’t know this other life Barry had come from…but Barry apparently thought it was better—that everyone else would be better off… _abandoning_ this reality and entering a new—er—old one. Barry looked at peace—like he was confident in his decision…just not yet completely ready to give up the good things this life had to offer.

“Yo, Barry!” Wally yelled, trying to get his attention.

Barry turned around.

“Hey, Wally,” he said, slightly flustered. “What’s up?”

“So you’re really gonna do this?” Wally asked. “You’re gonna go back and convince yourself not to save her?”

“Wally, the life I came from may not be perfect…but our lives happened the way they did for a reason,” Barry said. “And I interfered and created this mess. I have to fix it. I have to make things right.”

“I get it,” Wally said. “I really do. And…I mean, I won’t remember this life, so…so there’s nothing I’m gonna miss. …Except one thing.”

“What?” Barry asked.

“Barry, you said that where you come from…I don't have my speed, right?” Wally asked. “You’re the only Flash?”

“Yeah,” Barry said, wondering where Wally was going with this.

“I haven’t had these powers for very long,” Wally said, looking down at the ground. “But I  _do_  know that…I can’t live without them. God knows how I did for twenty years.”

Wally looked back up.

“Barry, you have to promise me that…when you go back…when you reset the timeline…that you’ll get me my speed,” Wally said with wide puppy dog-eyes.

“More than you know, Wally, I know how you feel,” Barry admitted.

Wally scrunched his eyebrows.

“A few months ago, I gave up my speed to save… _you_ …from a monster,” Barry explained. “And for two weeks, I lived live without it and felt completely useless. There was no one to protect Central City from the evil that was terrorizing it. And so I risked my life…getting it back. But, like I said, this life you know…is a result of a mistake that I made. You’re not supposed to be a speedster. And trust me, if I give you speed artificially, it will kill you. I’m sorry, Wally…but I can’t.”

“If I’m not supposed to be a speedster, then why  _am_  I one?” Wally said, trying to break down Barry’s logic. “My dad says that if the universe wants to make something happen…”

“…it has a way of figuring those things out,” Barry finished his sentence.

Barry once again locked eyes with Wally.

“The universe wanted this to happen to me,” Wally said. “And I know why…because my purpose in life is helping people. When I was struck by lightning, I knew  _exactly_  what I was gonna do with these powers. I’ve saved a lot of lives. Being The Flash has made me feel like…I’m worth something. Maybe it’s you saving me in a life I never knew. Give your Wally that chance…the same chance that both of us got. I don’t know what I’m like where you come from…but I do know that…Wally West is meant to be a hero.”

Barry stayed silent for a few moments.

“You do know you can’t also be called The Flash, right?” he finally said.

“No worries,” Wally answered with a smile. “I’m sure your Mr. Ramon…”

“Cisco,” Barry corrected him

“…Cisco,” Wally repeated, “will come up with something great.”

Having agreed to Wally’s deal, Barry pulled down his mask, ready to go back.

“Safe travels, Flash,” Wally said.

“See you soon…Flash,” Barry said.

And with that, he was off…ready to change the course of history…again.


End file.
